


Troll Fic

by BoisterousBattlecat



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/M, Humor, Incest Mention, Parahumans Online, endbringer porn, voring mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoisterousBattlecat/pseuds/BoisterousBattlecat
Summary: Everyone needs a hobby.
Relationships: Alec | Regent/Aisha Laborn | Imp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Troll Fic

**(Showing page 1 of 1)**

> **►AntiABB** (Kyushu Survivor) (At Ground Zero: Brockton Bay)  
>  Replied On Jun 2nd 2011:  
>  The Endbringers have killed millions. They've thrown countries into chaos, driven innocents into madness, slaughtered brave heroes... and you write *porn* of them. This spits in the face of their victims!
> 
> **►Loki** (Original Poster)  
>  Replied On Jun 2nd 2011:  
>  heyy????? I live in brockton bay
> 
> **►SuddenlyExplosions**  
>  Replied On Jun 2nd 2011:  
>  what the fuck  
>  Isn’t this incest???
> 
> **►alicegirl**  
>  Replied On Jun 2nd 2011:  
>  Explosions there’s no proof that they’re actually related. But also I can't believe the mods are fine with this!
> 
> **►Loki** (Original Poster)  
>  Replied On Jun 2nd 2011:  
>  NOt breaking any rules here ;)
> 
> **►Master of Mankind**  
>  Replied On Jun 2nd 2011:  
>  I can’t help but wonder if you even referenced any pictures. Leviathan is not that humanoid in shape, the Simurgh doesn’t have wings on her butt,or for that matter pupils, Behemoth can’t blink his eye, and these are just some of the obvious errors! I am here for art, not depravity.
> 
> **►Loki** (Original Poster)  
>  Replied On Jun 2nd 2011:  
>  Love ya too!!!!1!
> 
> **►Babylon_Nose** (At Ground Zero: Brockton Bay)  
>  Replied On Jun 2nd 2011:  
>  This "writing" is an insult to all of us endbringer fetishists!

**End of Page. 1**

“See?” Aisha leaned forward in her chair, triumphantly gesturing towards the still-expanding goldmine of comments. “I told you Endbringer sex would be worth the effort!”

Behind her, Aisha could hear Alec making an offended noise. "I still think Glory Girl and Panacea is funnier." He lifted his right arm from Aisha's shoulders and dramatically snapped his fingers. "Longing. Angst. The end of the world. What's not to love?"

“That’s, like, passe,” Aisha said, drawing out a lilt on the french[?] word. “We’ve already written for them.”

“Hm,” Alec hummed, leaning harder on her. Lazy ass. “What about helping your brother lose his virginity?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Aisha said, closing the current tab and returning to a comic of Behemoth voring Eidolon, “who the fuck would ever fuck him?”

“I still can’t see how the two of you are supposed to be related.” She can’t see him, but she’s certain he’s smirking.

“The bad genes had to go somewhere.” Aisha shrugs slightly, before closing the laptop and making her fancy chair lean back until she could see Alec’s face. Damn, that was five hundred bucks well-spent. “This is boring, wanna cuddle?”

Alec, the bastard, just smirks, shoves her chair back to the upright position, and walks away. “Maybe if you beg.”

“Dickhole,” Aisha pouts, “can’t you be more of a gentleman?”

And if her insults aren’t as biting as they usually are… well, whose business is that but hers?

**Author's Note:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/jeenonamit/status/1224435281392128002
> 
> For all the newcomers to Ao3 because of the pandemic.


End file.
